


Do the Whirlwind

by thereisafire



Category: Tiger and Bunny
Genre: Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith introduces Kotetsu to the Mile High club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the anon meme, in response to [this prompt](http://t-and-b-anon.livejournal.com/524.html?thread=80652#t80652).

It's a quiet night, and Keith and Kotetsu are standing on the roof of a skyscraper. Both of them are shirtless. Keith is adjusting the controls of his jetpack, placing the rear vents at a diagonal angle away from his body. Kotetsu, however, has his hands behind his head, and is whistling a jaunty tune.

"It's not too late to back out," Keith says, tapping his fingers together, the only visual tell that he's having any doubts about this endeavour. "And I think you should know that it's very dangerous. Truly dangerous, in fact. We'll need to keep this short, and hope we don't get spotted."

Kotetsu grins. "Well, I'm always up for adventure. Don't think you'll get any points for this, though."

Keith sighs. "I tried to get a parachute from the equipment department, but my sponsors started asking questions. It was hard enough to smuggle the spare jetpack out. You have to _promise_ to be careful. Extremely careful."

"Fine, fine. You know, you should relax, sex is supposed to be a fun thing - you can probably afford to lose a little control."

"Pinky-swear! I worked very hard on planning this, I practiced for weeks to get it perfect, and I'm not doing it without a pinky-swear!"

" _Fine._ " Kotetsu extends his pinky, rolling his eyes, and Keith joins his pinky to it. "I, Kotetsu, will do my best not to fall to my death. And I will also be in charge of turning the jetpack on and off."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I think we should take our pants off now."

Kotetsu pulls his pants down to his ankles. He's naked underneath them, which is expected. What _isn't_ expected is the buttplug that he's slowly wiggling out of his ass with his hand.

"Why...why is that in there?" Keith is fairly sure that no part of the plan involved a buttplug inserted into Kotetsu's ass.

"Oh, when I was lubing up for practice, it occurred to me that, hey, maybe I should just stick something in there so I'm more ready. I mean, it'd suck if you had to help stretch my ass out in midair, right?"

"Do you want me to...keep it?"

"Nah, just toss it. It was pretty cheap anyway."

Keith carefully places it next to his folded pants on the roof, careful to put it far away from the edge. Despite Kotetsu's insistence that no one will get killed by a plummeting buttplug (probably), Keith just isn't taking that chance.

Keith hoists Kotetsu up, placing his arms under Kotetsu in a fireman's carry, and activates the jetpack. It's a bit more difficult to visualise the flight path with the pack tilted at an angle, but they manage to fly over a relatively secluded part of the city. He'll be able to cushion Kotetsu's fall if necessary, and they reach a good height for hovering without being spotted.

The night air is frigid, but he can't bring himself to care about the temperature when it feels like they're about to do something incredible, and Kotetsu is right there, stretched and completely ready for him. The jetpack whirs behind him, and he nods to Kotetsu.

"Ready?" Keith asks.

Kotetsu grins, reaches over, and turns the jetpack's motor off.

Keith puts his hands out, palms facing downwards, and his power surges through him. He channels gale-force winds through his palms, keeping them aloft through sheer force of will. He can't use this level of power normally, it's too dangerous for civilians, and this is the first time in years he's been able to cut loose.

Kotetsu laughs wildly, the laugh that he uses right before he plunges into danger, and loosely wraps his legs around Keith, his arms around Keith's neck. In one quick, sharp movement, he thrusts his body forward, impaling himself on Keith's cock. It's up to him to set the pace now, since Keith can't divert his attention from the task at hand.

Kotetsu starts off slow and steady, using his broad muscular thighs to control the pace, moving up and down on Keith's cock. Every time he reaches the base of Keith's cock, he accompanies it with a shuddery moan, as if he can't believe anything could feel so good. He feels so hot and tight, and Keith's hips jerk in response, a feeble attempt to speed up the pace. It doesn't work, of course, Kotetsu is the one in charge, and he loves the feeling of Keith's cock filling up his ass. It takes an eternity before he picks up the pace, and Keith is practically whining in need every time Kotetsu moves. Kotetsu is so well-lubricated that his cock just slides in smoothly, and Keith just wants to plunge into that hungry hole, take his tight ass hard and fast - anything that will grant him respite from this long slow delicious torture.

But that's not going to happen with Kotetsu at the helm, and Keith closes his eyes, surrendering to the rush of power through his hands, surrendering to anything Kotetsu wants to do to him. In return, Kotetsu gives him a peck on his lips, and Keith moves his head forward, searching for further contact, wanting to feel Kotetsu's mouth on his just so he won't feel so needy, so desperate. A little moaning noise escapes his lips, and he bites his lower lip to prevent more from coming out.

Kotetsu shushes him, tells him to be patient, cups the back of Keith's neck with his hand, and Keith relaxes into the touch.

That's when Kotetsu picks up the pace, rocking his hips back and forth, using his thigh muscles as leverage to slide up and down Keith's shaft. His ass is stretched out by Keith's rock-hard cock, and his thighs are trembling with exertion, but he continues his relentless rhythm, as if he can't even imagine stopping. There are words coming from Kotetsu's mouth, but Keith can't tell what exactly Kotetsu's trying to say, it's a steady stream of moans and he thinks he can hear the word "yes" in there, and Keith wants to kiss him so badly, kiss the words right out of his mouth, but he has to stay still or they'll both fall.

The gentle breeze around them intensifies with every downward thrust that Kotetsu makes. Keith's skin is blazing blue, lighting up the night sky, and Kotetsu's sweat-damp skin is glowing with reflected light. Keith's past coherent thought, beyond words, and all he can feel is the power surging through him, and Kotetsu's body twined around his. Kotetsu tightens his grip on Keith's body, steadying him, and it feels like Kotetsu's weight is the only thing preventing him from blowing away, from losing himself to the wind.

The wind whips around them, tearing at their bare skin, and Kotetsu remains undaunted, moving to a faster rhythm as he fucks himself on Keith's hard cock. It's all Keith can do to keep his hands steady and his palms facing down when all he wants to do is to hold his reckless, incredible lover, to thrust deeper into him, fuck him until he screams.

Kotetsu slams down on Keith's cock one last time, taking it all the way into his ass, and his arms tighten around Keith as he gains his release, throwing his head back, his whole body arching back, and all he can say is _Keith, Keith, Keith_ and the only thing Keith can respond with is _yes_ as his climax overcomes him, his cock emptying itself, spurting into Kotetsu's ass.

Keith's mind goes blank, and his power cuts out for a moment, and they fall.

They have a while before they reach the danger zone, and he's practiced this part by himself, but never with Kotetsu. The wind is battering both of their bodies, and Keith wraps his arms around Kotetsu's naked body, repositioning it, blindly hoping that Kotetsu will be able to turn on the jetpack so Keith won't have to loosen his grip and reach for the switch, which will take two seconds more than is strictly ideal.

They're swiftly plummeting downwards, and Kotetsu is panting with exhaustion, but he flips the switch on the jetpack. Keith tries his best to breathe regularly, to prevent the adrenalin rush from affecting his heartrate, slowing his power's output to a steady stream flowing to the jetpack's input valve. He tightens his grip on Kotetsu, satisfying himself that Kotetsu is still there, still his, and that he's all right despite what they've both done. Kotetsu chuckles understandingly, and nuzzles him, pressing his lips against Keith's chest.

"You should lose control more often," Kotetsu says.

"Only if you're there," Keith replies, and they begin their descent.


End file.
